


midnight

by nomuad



Series: postcanon!AU bokuto/hinata; kageyama/terushima [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Немного об отношениях Бокуто и Хинаты и том, что же думает Кагеяма





	midnight

Ячи влетает в зал впопыхах, поправляет выбившиеся из-за уха волосы и машет Хинате рукой.

— Почему ты так спешила? — интересуется он, подходя ближе.

Она улыбается, пряча за спину какие-то бумаги. И отводит взгляд, когда ей кажется, что сова, вышитая на полотенце Хинаты, неодобрительно на нее смотрит. Это полотенце у него на плече для Ячи словно помеха. Ее чувства к Хинате изрядно поутихли после того, как она стала незаметно наблюдать за ним; к желтому полотенцу Хината относился как к чему-то особенному — складывал аккуратно, приносил чистым до хруста, пахнущим лимонным порошком. И пусть со временем оно выцвело, но не потеряло своей ценности, потому что Хината ни разу его не забыл, как бывало с одеждой, наколенниками или тетрадями, оно не подверглось участи формы с неизменным десятым номером, которую Хината умудрился потерять прямо перед турниром.

Это полотенце просто убивало в ней всякую надежду.

— Эту информацию Такеда-сенсей попросил передать капитану прямо в руки, — смеется Ячи, когда Хината пытается ухватить хоть одно слово краем глаза.

— Хината! — Кагеяма вертит мяч в руках и сдувает упавшую на глаза челку. — У нас тренировка, если ты не забыл.

Ячи торопливо извиняется и, виновато склонив голову перед Хинатой, идет к Ямагучи, сказав напоследок:

— Для вас тоже кое-что есть, но это подождет до конца тренировки.

Возвращается на площадку Хината привычно уворачиваясь от смертельных лазеров из глаз Кагеямы. Тот бросает ему мяч, и Хината занимает позицию на подаче.

Им уже давно нет нужды оттачивать быстрые, потому что они достигли взаимопонимания и единения лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Хината думает, что даже во сне сможет пробить по пасу Кагеямы.

Хината не закрывает глаза: он видит, откуда летит мяч и куда его нужно отправить. Он все просчитывает на три касания вперед даже лучше Цукишимы.

Хината экономит силы: равномерно нагружает каждую ногу, вовремя смещает центр тяжести, поэтому по выносливости он обогнал всех в команде. Никаких больше блоков лицом, лишних движений, но от этого он не перестал быть приманкой. Во время синхронной атаки, когда Хината уже понимает, что Кагеяма пасанет не ему, он выглядит естественно. Так, будто мяч вот-вот коснется именно его ладони.

Кагеяма не отстает ни на шаг, за эти два с половиной года они многому научились. Хината помнит каждого противника, который встречался у них на пути, и каждому он благодарен — и за победы, и за поражения. Именно соперники стерли с Хинаты клеймо «игрок случая».

Ладони для блока, пальцы — для касания.

Он никогда не станет мастером приема, как Дайчи-сан, он не сможет воодушевить команду правильными словами, как это получалось у Сугавары-сана и Энношиты, лишь изредка он заражает своим азартом и стремлением к победе.

У Ямагучи тоже не особо получается подбирать слова. Но почему-то первогодки не могут оторвать от него взгляда, особенно когда он подает. И наставления Ямагучи для Хинаты ценны, потому что он все равно больше остальных провел на скамейке запаса. У него лучше всех получалось наблюдать, отмечать важные моменты и преподносить информацию.

Важна и поддержка старших, а уж старшие о них никогда не забывали. Сугавара-сан и Дайчи-сан смотрят на них с открытки на холодильнике в раздевалке, Асахи-сан приходит на выходных и помогает отрабатывать подачи, Саэко-сан устраивает им крутые выходные пару раз в триместр, а Энношита звонит каждый божий день, — и от этого чертовски жжет в груди.

Глядя на своих младших, Хината не может точно сказать, стал ли он хорошим семпаем. Вот Ямагучи — да, за ним всегда увивается целая толпа с просьбами научить подаче, Цукишима завел себе друга — такого же острого на язык и высокого первогодку, с которым у них завелась привычка перемывать всем кости. Пасы Кагеямы по-прежнему восхищают всех.

А Хината смотрит на свои ладони и не понимает, достаточно ли он хорош для них. Для волейболиста совершенно нормально выбивать пальцы, натирать мозоли и сдирать кожу, но Хината смотрит: недостаточно. Нужно еще. Больше. На носу национальные, и они снова вырвут победу, пусть с кровью, слезами и сломанными руками — Хинате нужно больше.

— Здесь ответ на просьбу Такеды-сенсея о совместных тренировках с Аобаджосай, еще насчет тренировочного лагеря в Токио на вторую неделю января, и… вообще-то, так не принято, о таком сообщают лично и в учительской… Но Такеда-сенсей решил сделать исключение. Вот, Кагеяма, Хината, — Ячи протягивает им два конверта.

По окончании тренировки не устал только тренер Укай, читавший на скамейке газету, но при виде конвертов у всей команды просыпается любопытство, вспыхивает неудержимый огонек в глазах, придавая сил: Хинату трясут со всех сторон, сыпятся поздравления и нескончаемые вопросы.

Ямагучи и Цукишима, стоя в сторонке, посмеиваются.

Хината сам не может сдержать радости. Руки трясутся, глаза начинает щипать, но он быстро смаргивает нахлынувшие чувства, находит взглядом Кагеяму и показывает большой палец.

— И куда же позвали этих болванов? — вальяжно, будто совсем незаинтересованно, спрашивает Цукишима.

— Их пригласили в университет Васэда, в Токио.

— А они не глупы, раз догадались прислать приглашения им обоим и одновременно, — поправив очки, Цукишима подходит ближе. — В этом университете довольно сильная волейбольная сборная. Если бы вас пригласили поодиночке, вы бы развалились на первом же матче.

— Цукки! Ты же знаешь, что все мы давно это прошли, — одергивает его Ямагучи больше по привычке. — И Хината, и Кагеяма, даже раздельно друг от друга — довольно ценные игроки.

— Странно, что они отправили приглашения так рано, — Ячи утирает нос — она едва не расплакалась от счастья, — но я уверена, что вне зависимости от наших результатов на национальных они не изменят своего решения.

  
***

У Хинаты есть один небольшой секрет, которым он делиться не спешит.

Секрет пахнет стойким лаком для волос, звучит стандартным рингтоном входящего сообщения, чувствуется горячей плотью под кончиками пальцев, жаркой и упругой.

Хината только и живет — вне волейбола — от встречи до встречи. Один-единственный поцелуй в щеку он хранит почти полгода, а после — восполняет недостаток взаимной дрочкой в привокзальном туалете. Потом — крепким сном на сильном плече, когда минует новая весна — вновь всего лишь один, сорванный украдкой, поцелуй.

Возможно, что для тех, кто не имеет ничего, кроме любви, этого мало. У Хинаты, кроме любви, есть волейбол.

И пусть они не так часто виделись за эти два года, потому что после первого поцелуя пришло понимание того, что между ними — три сотни километров, но, как оказалось, это совсем не повод, чтобы останавливаться.

У Хинаты нет времени скучать, когда нужно раскрывать таланты и оттачивать умения, когда приходит одно за другим поколение воронов.

Он взрывает национальные и старается много учиться, чтобы выпорхнуть на волю из Мияги, чтобы показать, что он что-то большее, чем просто один из востребованных игроков префектуры.

А Бокуто просто пытается перерасти себя.

Мама Хинаты не знает, но о чем-то догадывается, потому что никогда не забирает в стирку слишком большую для сына футболку, лежащую на самой высокой полке. Да и футболка, по сути, не нуждается в стирке — Бокуто надел ее всего раз, но этого хватило, чтобы время от времени Хината спал в ней в те дни, когда червячки пожирали его мозг с чавкающим «скучаю».

Но и сейчас, когда заветное приглашение уже в руках Хинаты, темп ни на секунду не сбавляется.

Ведь Карасуно вырвали у Шираторизавы пропуск на национальные вновь; и чем больше прилагается усердия, тем больше им воздастся.  
До них уже дошла турнирная сетка, и это — еще один повод написать.

«Завтра первый тур. Играем против Фукуродани. За кого будешь болеть?»

Ответ приходит поздно. Свет от экрана мобильника мягко рассеивается в воздухе, а слипшиеся ото сна глаза не сразу складывают иероглифы в цельные фразы.

«Фукуродани — сильная команда, даже если в ней нет меня и Акааши»

И, немного погодя:

«Но даже нам вы надрали задницы»

«Буду болеть за обоих»

«Но за тебя чуть-чуть побольше»

«Ты красивый, когда радуешься победе»

  
***

В волейбольный клуб университета Васэда они заходят плечом к плечу. Хината улыбается как можно ярче, чтобы никто не обратил внимания на бледного, постоянно хмурящегося Кагеяму.

Они знакомятся со всеми довольно быстро, и так же быстро нарываются на состязание.

Тренер предлагает игру три на три, и ситуация чем-то похожа на начало первого года в старшей школе. И кажется, все то же самое, но изменилось многое.

Сейчас они знают, что будут делать. Сейчас им позволено выбрать третьего. Сейчас они выиграют не за счет удачного стечения обстоятельств, которое привело к их сумасшедшей быстрой.

И против них не Цукишима с Ямагучи, для которых волейбол — в то время — ничего не значил.

Даже для уровня университетской команды подачи Кагеямы невероятно сильны, а скорость реакции Хинаты — быстра. Что говорить о Бокуто, который будто сияет, стоя по одну сторону сетки вместе с Хинатой.

Тренер говорит, что ничего другого от них и не ожидал. Замечает, что Бокуто явно в духе. Предлагает Кагеяме немного отдохнуть. Жмет руку Хинате и выражает надежду, что высота съема и блока не ухудшилась.

А еще он говорит:

— Пусть победа за вами, но сейчас вы — снова новички. Уберете зал. Бокуто — оставляю тебе ключи, поможешь друзьям.

Хината смущенно улыбается и заводит руку за голову. Но улыбка пропадает, когда за последним членом команды закрывается дверь.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне? Разве я этого не заслужил?

Бокуто, опершись о дверной косяк, скрещивает ноги. Весь привычный для него энтузиазм куда-то исчез, его как будто переключили в «спокойно-ожидающий» режим.

Кагеяма, в непонятках нахмурив брови, отвлекается от забрасывания мячей в корзину и поворачивается.

Ступни Хинаты перестают шлепать по полу, а значит, вопрос предназначен ему.

— Я думал, ты будешь рад, — нечто виноватое скользит в его голосе. — Эм… сюрприз?

Кагеяма почему-то все понимает. В единую картину складываются тысячи фрагментов, оставленные без внимания.

Хината пишет кому-то, почти не слушая возмущений по поводу кривой доводки. По дороге домой стоит его телефону зазвонить — спешно прощается, запрыгивает на велосипед и мчится вперед, держа руль одной рукой. «Я все нагоню, Энношита!» — извиняется перед тем, как уйти с тренировки пораньше и исчезнуть потом на все выходные. А в понедельник выкладывается так, что как-то раз первогодка при блоке вывихнул большой палец.

И сейчас Бокуто-сан смотрит на Хинату, а Хината избегает его взгляда.

Как только нужная мысль достигает определенного участка мозга, прямолинейность Кагеямы сокрушительным поездом преодолевает препятствие в виде остолбеневшего Хинаты:

— На месте Бокуто-сана я бы тебя прибил. Зная его эмоциональную нестабильность, он очень нервничал, когда ты что-то недоговаривал. А ты недоговаривал, потому что врать не хотел, да ты и не умеешь.

Хината вмиг краснеет, а Бокуто издает протяжное «хэ-э-эй?».

— Т-ты что, Бакаяма! С чего ты вообще начал разбираться в таких вещах?! — пальцы Хинаты нервно сжимают швабру. — Пусть ты и прав, но я просто не знал, как сказать! Это же очень важно!

Хинате кажется, что его лихорадочно бьющееся сердце сейчас прекрасно слышно. Но за глухим стуком, поселившимся в ушах, он даже не замечает шагов и вздрагивает, когда крепкие руки прижимают его к груди.

Бокуто посмеивается, когда нос щекочут кудрявые волосы, и чувствует, как расслабляется в его руках напряженное до предела тело.

***

Это ведь Хината встречается с Бокуто, а не он! Так какого черта теперь он проводит с ними почти все свое свободное время?

После тренировки заимелась привычка заходить в пиццерию на углу и брать навынос «четыре сезона», потом заваливаться в квартиру Бокуто, запинаться об один из рюкзаков Хинаты, в котором тот таскает сменные вещи, и устраиваться на диване в ожидании развлекательной программы.

Вместе Хината и Бокуто — неисчерпаемый источник идей. Со временем Кагеяма стал понимать, что серьезно вляпался — все чаще предложения, порожденные в буйных головах сокомандников, казались нормальными. А потом даже мысленно «сокомандники» стали «друзьями», и все, пути назад нет, Кагеяма!

— Кагеяма?.. — Хината стучит по его плечу, — что это с тобой?

В руках у него порция Кагеямы — пластиковая тарелка с тремя слайсами маргариты. Бокуто всегда забирает себе грибные куски, Хината — оливковые, а четвертую часть пиццы — пепперони — они делят поровну.

— Все нормально, — Кагеяма забирает тарелку и отворачивается.

Бокуто громко хлопает входной дверью, слышно, как стучат о пол сброшенные на ходу ботинки, и проигнорировать громкий голос возможности не предоставляется.  
— Хэй, Кагеяма, у меня есть новость, может, хотя бы она вернет тебе нормальное выражение лица?

В ответ Кагеяма только кривит губы, а когда видит в руках Бокуто упакованный шнур с ценником — «500 йен» — даже немного разочаровывается.

— И что это?

— Это — кабель!

— И что?

— Теперь мы можем запросто смотреть что угодно на телевизоре через интернет, просто соединим его с ноутбуком! Замечательная идея пришла мне в голову, Кагеяма? Ну правда же?

— Не тебе, а Куроо-сану. И только потому, что владелец кинопроката распечатал твое фото и повесил его на дверь с припиской «не пускать НИКОГДА», — смеется Хината.

Да, тогда Бокуто был излишне импульсивен — набросился на Хинату с поцелуями и объятиями, опрокинул две стойки с дисками и наступил на ногу продавцу. Все потому, что Хината согласился посмотреть какую-то скучнейшую документалку и даже высказал подобие… заинтересованности?

Кагеяма тогда чувствовал себя, будто увидел нечто для него не предназначенное, — хоть и раньше случайно натыкался на невесомые поцелуи, и пару раз очень даже страстные, — но тогда ему захотелось просто развернуться и уйти в общагу, даже несмотря на то, что стоит изнуряющая жара, а в квартире Бокуто есть все необходимое для относительно комфортного времяпрепровождения. Бокуто и Хината не позволяли себе при Кагеяме ничего, что могло бы его смутить, разве что держались за руки и иногда оставались позади, когда они втроем где-нибудь гуляли.

Особенно неловко Кагеяме было когда они зашли в магазин «все по 100 йен!», и Бокуто застыл у витрины с брелоками всех форм и цветов. Кагеяма безразлично гулял по рядам между резиновых супергероев, аниме-персонажей и непонятных существ, его внимание ничего не привлекало; может, жираф с красным шарфиком был немного милым, но… Бокуто чересчур громко позвал «Шое!» и, когда тот подошел, сплел их пальцы, а потом указал на два брелока из того же ряда, что и жираф: сова и неопределенного вида черная птичка висели совсем рядом. Простое совпадение вызвало у Хинаты кучу восторга и непреодолимое желание купить брелоки.

Конечно, Хината забрал себе сову, этот обмен был слишком трогательным, а у Кагеямы неприятно кольнуло в сердце. У него не было никого, кто мог бы подарить ему что-то подобное. Жираф остался висеть там, потому что если он купил его сам себе, то друзья определенно что-то бы поняли.

У Кагеямы ни с кем нет парных вещей. Если не считать наколенники Хинаты той же модели, что и у него. Вообще, парные вещи — то, от чего Хината сходит с ума, а Бокуто его даже поощряет. Заметил это Кагеяма впервые тогда, когда Хината забыл взять сменную одежду на тренировку, — он и в школе частенько так делал, — а Бокуто одолжил ему футболку с подозрительно знакомым принтом. У Хинаты же была точно такая же, вспомнил Кагеяма, тот купил ее на национальных и тряс ею с трибун, подбадривая Фукуродани в их матче против старшей школы Эйва. А потом еще вспомнил о том, что купил ее Хината потому, что у «Бокуто-семпая футболка настоящего аса!», и что ему «обязательно иметь точно такую же!», и — Кагеяма замер, — не в тот ли момент они поняли, что хотят быть друг с другом?

Интересуется об этом Кагеяма, когда они сидят в кафе у вокзала и лениво потягивают шейки, точнее, потягивают Бокуто и Хината, потому что Кагеяма свой давно выпил, а не по-детски размахивал своей трубочкой и пытался запихнуть ее в чужой стакан.

— М? Тебе действительно интересно? — удивляется Бокуто, — хэй-хэй, Шое, наш мальчик так вырос! — и смахивает несуществующую слезу.

— Хо-хо, — не удержался Хината.

Кагеяма может их понять — с чего бы его вообще интересовали отношения, еще и чужие? — но все равно отвешивает два тяжелых подзатыльника и ворчит что-то о глупых совообразных.

***

Акааши не знал, как выкручивался бы, если бы кохай Бокуто-сана не появился так вовремя. На самом деле, он даже готов был запаниковать, пока не вычленил из общего гомона и топота трибун знакомый голос. Странно, что Бокуто-сан не услышал его первым, однако реакция, которая последовала за «кохай пришел поддержать вас», не соответствовала той, что ожидал Акааши. Если быть точнее, она превзошла его ожидания, потому что Бокуто воодушевился так, что начал вколачивать мячи в пол по другую сетки с невиданным ранее рвением. Будь у Бокуто такой энтузиазм в финале отборочных, они могли бы даже взять последний сет у Итачиямы.

Акааши потер переносицу: что-то определенно было не так.

— Бокуто-сенпай, вы такой классный! Так ва-а-ах, и потом просто взяли, и бум! А какие были у них лица… Вы даже не представляете!

Наверное, Акааши зря пошел искать Бокуто-сана, тот просто решил поболтать с другом. Акааши решил не показываться: пусть разговор и не был интимным, нарушать чужое личное пространство Акааши никогда не готов. Он уже собирался вернуться к товарищам, выходящим из раздевалки, как слишком громкий в повисшей внезапно тишине «чмок» словно что-то разбил. Наверное, это была невозмутимость Акааши, потому что чем больше извинялся Бокуто-сан, тем больше Акааши краснел.

Пусть он и играет с ним второй год, но раз за разом Бокуто творит такое, что никак не укладывается в голове. Он словно издевается над ним, проверяет его на прочность и делает все, чтобы выбить из колеи обыкновенно флегматичного и собранного Акааши.

Ведь это именно он сейчас поцеловал Хинату?

По-детски звонкий чмок же считается за поцелуй?

Акааши закрыл лицо ладонями и поспешил уйти подальше, пока его никто не заметил. Никто из сокомандников не стал спрашивать, что случилось, и почему он едва ли не воспылал.

***

— Но ты прав, — говорит Хината. — Все началось в тот день. И мне иногда до сих пор немного стыдно от сообщений, которыми мы обменивались.

Кагеяма поперхнулся.

Хината уточняет:

— Ничего такого я не имел в виду! Просто отношения с Бокуто это… Представь, что ты на вершине гигантской снежной горы! А потом катишься с нее кубарем, и к тебе прилипает все больше и больше снега, — при мыслях о снеге Кагеяма блаженно прикрыл глаза, — и ты вжу-у-х, и этот снежный ком нарастает, и так быстро, что ты даже не успеваешь опомниться, как он размером с дом!

— То есть, все просто быстро закрутилось? — Кагеяма подзывает официантку, решив, что ему не помешает еще что-нибудь, чтобы охладиться. Они берут еще по шейку и большое мороженое.

— Мы обменялись номерами и потом весь вечер переписывались, потому что после того, как я поцеловал Шое от переизбытка чувств, то слова как-то не шли, — Бокуто пожал плечами. — Я отчего-то так обрадовался, когда увидел его с той чертовой футболкой в руках, а потом он подошел и после матча, и говорил что-то, махал руками, — «эй, ты тоже часто так делаешь!», — а потом замолчал, чтобы перевести дух и облизнуть губы, а у меня что-то щелкнуло и я… не сдержался. Ух, Кагеяма, мне и жаль, что ты не понимаешь всей очаровательности этих веснушчатых щечек, но с другой стороны…

«Ревность», — понимает Кагеяма, но не говорит, что тоже считает смущение Хинаты очаровательным. Не настолько, чтобы заглядываться на него в таком смысле, но настолько, чтобы по достоинству признать, что друг вырос из нескладного тощего подростка в поразительно привлекательного юношу. Привлекательного не смазливой мордашкой, как Ойкава-сан, не аурой уверенности и силы, как Ушивака, не по-женски плавным изгибом бедер и тонкой талией, как Кенма, не… Постойте-ка, почему Кагеяма вообще думает о мужской привлекательности?

Чертыхнувшись, он возвращается в реальность, где Бокуто уже закончил о чем-то трещать и начал поедать принесенное мороженое. Многослойное, с кусочками шоколада, бананов и клубники.

Бокуто пихает Хинату локтем, когда тот отворачивается от великодушно предоставленной ложечки, на которой смешались фисташковый, ванильный, жвачный и еще какие-то вкусы, а Хината в отместку проводит языком по щеке Бокуто, чтобы остался липкий, неприятно стягивающий кожу след.  
Бокуто приходится пойти умываться.

— Знаешь, Кагеяма, мы твои друзья, — Хината подсаживается ближе, занимая место Бокуто.

Кагеяма приподнимает бровь, мол, «это и так понятно, придурок», но вслух комментировать отказывается.

— И мы будет совсем не против, если к нашей компании, ну… присоединится кто-нибудь, знаешь? Просто ты выглядишь иногда так одиноко, хотя мы стараемся, чтобы ты не скучал.

Ха? Чтобы он не скучал? Они ему в няньки нанялись, что ли? С чего их вообще волнует его состояние? Кагеяма вспыхивает, отводя взгляд. Он не хотел, чтобы Хината или Бокуто заметили его неправильные, противоречащие происходящему, чувства.

— Если мы тебе надоели, или ты хочешь провести время с кем-то еще, ты просто скажи, — Хината насколько проницателен, настолько и туп.

— Придурок, если бы мне было, с кем проводить время или вы мне надоели, я бы с вами не таскался, — все же признает Кагеяма, и Хината ободряюще улыбается ему.

Но у Кагеямы действительно никого больше нет. Он в Токио, в чужом городе, и после поступления в университет у него не проснулась суперспособность заводить друзей и выглядеть дружелюбным. Он по-прежнему отталкивает людей даже в своем обычном состоянии.

Не то чтобы ему не нравится проводить время с друзьями, но ведь и им, — учитывая, что они пара, — нужно немного больше свободы? И он завидует. Просто и по-человечески завидует.

С точки зрения логики, думает Кагеяма, Хинате больше подошел бы он сам, потому что противоположности же притягиваются, разве нет? Но притянулись почему-то два плюса, а Кагеяма уже прилип к ним, следуя за Хинатой.

Наверное, стоит немного ограничить себя в общении с ними, вон, все летние каникулы впереди! Он успеет смотаться куда-нибудь за город, искупается, поиграет в пляжный волейбол, может, найдет себе подружку.

— Кагеяма? Что с тобой, ты в последнее все время где-то не здесь.

Рука на плече сжимается сильнее и взгляд Кагеямы яснеет. Он видит, как Бокуто достает купюры из кошелька, на котором висит дурацкий брелок за сто йен, как Хината нетерпеливо дергает его за рукав.

— Мы собирались прогуляться, хочешь с нами?

Кагеяма мотает головой, решив, что это хорошая возможность начать придерживаться новой тактики невмешательства в отношения Бокуто и Хинаты. Они явно жаждут свиданий без третьего лишнего, хотя беспокойство за друга тоже берет свое. Они смотрят на него немного виновато, но эта толика вины не скроет загоревшихся в предвкушении глаз и сдерживаемой улыбки.

— Ну, тогда, до завтра?

Хината теперь редко ночует в общежитии, поэтому, наверное, «до завтра», отвечает Кагеяма. Даже если Хината не придет в общагу, они выйдут на пробежку в одно и то же время, а потом встретятся у универа и побегут в парк.

— Пока-пока, злюка, — салютует на прощание Бокуто, а Кагеяма не находит в себе сил подняться из-за стола. Официантка спрашивает, нужно ли ему еще что-нибудь, он отказывается и наблюдает, как она собирает посуду и вкладывает деньги в меню.

— Ну у тебя и рожа, чувак, вроде симпатичная, а выглядит так, как будто ты мысленно кого-то расчленяешь.  
Рядом с грохотом опустился поднос.  
— Чего ты сказал, тупица?


End file.
